Partners
by Emo Skittlez
Summary: What if Konan was never in the Akatsuki? And Pein never had a partner, what do you think would happen if they met on opposite sides? Will they fall in love or will they kill each other?
1. Rain

_**Chapter 1**_

**Plot:****Konan was born in the Rain country and was taken by Tsunade to the Leaf Village. She was adopted by the Third and is ANBU level. She grew up there and is very close with al rookie nine teams. She never met Pein and she is a medical ninja.**

**Songs:**** Young by Hollywood Undead, Missing by Flyleaf, Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

**Konan Pov**

Rain

The only thing that understood me.

It would never let you down and always make you forget. The pain, when you feel it you know what it is.

It's beating down on me right now, covering me in a protective way. My real family was dead. Not that they loved me anyway.

I may be the Third Hokage's adopted daughter, but it's just not the same. I'm the only one left, the only rain villager here.

"Konan, why do you always sit in the rain?" Konohamaru asked looking at the side of my face, mostly at my hair. He was my nephew along with his uncle Asuma, he's my brother. He loves my blue hair; they all told me I was their angel or their gift. My caramel eyes popped along with my pale skin and piercing right below my lip.

"It reminds me of home." I said pulling him closer to me. He was my favorite family member. Asuma came second and Hiruzen or the Hokage was next.

"But isn't this your home?" he asked me snuggling closer, I hate when he does this. I know they all love me but I can't accept this as my home.

"Yes…. but I wasn't born here like you were" I said, I started to stand up and pulled him with me. I turned us around and headed to gates. We entered and started to walk down to the long, wet road back to the tower. Everywhere you look you see happy families laughing and having the time of their lives that's not how the world is it's an unfair and evil.

We finally arrived at the tower we both arrived at the tower, looked up it was so tall and full of so many memories. Like when I was first brought here.

_Flashback_

_The blonde lady brought me to a big, wooden door. It looked very old, it had scratches and dents; she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, not even bothering to knock. She started inside them noticed I hadn't moved. She looked at me and then started to look guilty._

"_Come, its okay, they-, we wont hurt you" she said. I then allowed her to grab my arm and lead me. After all the pain of them trying to get information out of me, though I had none, they put me threw, they scare me to death._

_The room looked big and had a giant table near the wall. It was a half circle, and a man sat in the middle. He wore a red and white hat and a matching outfit. Beside him were the two men from earlier and a new boy I had never seen before, he looked about in his early twenties. Beside the middle wall, were shelves of random stuff, books, pictures, and small boxes._

"_Is this the girl you found, Tsunade?" so that was her name, I made a mental note to remember that. _

"_Yes, Hokage" she responded, she looked so full of regret, they all did. Everyone I passed always looked at me like that. They think I didn't notice, but I did._

"_Where are her parents?" He asked, he took out a cigar of some kind and a lighter. He lit the thing and put the small end in his mouth, he blew out puffs of smoke. From the look of his face, the tobacco from the thing was giving him an older appearance. I was not a full medical ninja, but I was a chunin level one, so I could at least tell that._

"_They left her to die, or that's what she has told us" she responded. They all looked at me, but I was staring at the medical books on the shelves. The Hokage followed my glance, they all saw me looking at the books, I wasn't looking at them because I had never seen them before; it's quite the opposite. I had atleast read those books three times._

"_What's her name?" the old man asked. _

_Did he ever shut up, I thought._

"_Konan." The man with white hair answered. _

"_She told me her name before we brought her here" he finished the old man looked at me again._

"_Konan?" He asked looking at me; I looked at him to show I was listening. Then he continued._

"_Have you read those books?" He asked me. I just stared at him. Just the way he phrased that sentence, made me look like some idiot child who could not understand what what's going on. I knew more than they did._

_I opened my mouth to answer but the pale older man cut me off, I think his name was Orochimaru or something like that._

"_She can't possibly be ale to comprehend those books, they are levels above her even a few above Tsunade. She's just a child." He said looking at me. _

_I was mad, beyond mad, I may be child, but I am a child who can kick your ass. I hate him already. _

_I let go of her hand and walked over to the shelf, I grabbed the volume one and opened the page to my favorite part. I then walked over to the table and grabbed a pen. I walked back over to the book and sat on the ground; with the book in front of me._

_Then I stabbed myself with the pen, right in the crock of my elbow, they all gasped. I then looked at wound. Blood was dripping down my arm and I let the pen drop to the floor. Tsunade came rushing over but I pushed her away. She looked confused but backed away, I gathered chakra in my finger tips and went up the trail of blood; gathering it on a small bubble. I brought it up to the opening and stuffed it inside the cut. I then brought my thumb up to my lips and licked it, then smeared it across my wound and it faded away._

_I looked up at the man who had challenged me, and smirked; he saw that and smirked too._

"_I guess I was wrong" he hissed out. He walked over to me and looked at the page of the book. He then picked it up and showed it to Tsunade. _

_She looked surprised._

"_Asuma, take her to my home, I want to adopt her" the Hokage said._

_That's how my new life started_

_End Flashback_

We walked up the long narrow stairs to his office. When we arrived we just opened the door, after being here so long you just start to let yourself in. I entered the room and the only people there were Tsunade, The Third, and Asuma. They were all my teachers, even Orochimaru; but he left a long time ago.

"Konan, you have a mission, a solo, S-ranked, it's too find a man named Akeno, and his description is in your file. You leave in the morning." he said, he then looked at me.

"Good luck" he said and then looked at Konohamaru.

"Shouldn't you be at home helping your mother?" he asked smiling. I loved it when he messed with us; he was such a funny guy.

"Well, you see" he started, scratching his neck, just like Naruto; I swear they are just alike. Maybe I need to monitor them again.

"I was walking home then I saw Konan and decide to saw hey to one and only aunt" he finished. He then looked at the clock.

"Ops, look at the time, I have to go" and then he ran out the door. It was about eight, I started to walk out the door, I shut the door and I stopped in my tracks,

I did a few hand signs and my body turned into a million sheets of paper. I ended at my house. My room was nothing special, just a large size, dark blue walls, a few dressers or shelves and a closest and bathroom. And of course a bed.

I walked into my bathroom and headed to my shower.

The next day was going to be long.

**This is my first chapter, hope you liked it. I just love this couple.**

**Love&Emo,**

**Aj**

_Misguided Ghosts_

_Paramore:_

_I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
And it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_

_And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction_

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles_

_Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify_

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on_

_And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just_

_Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away_

_And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles_


	2. Home

**Chapter 2:**

**I love this couple and I hope you do too. If you have any advice tell me please, I would love to hear your input.**

**Love…**

**Konan Pov**

I woke up ready to go, I already read the report and I'm looking for a man, with black hair and it short, he is about 5'7, has dark red eyes.

I got up and took one look at my room, and then I walked over to my closet and grabbed my ninja wear. It is a fishnet leggings with black shorts that are really short, but still cover me enough. Then I put on my ninja sandals that come up to my ankles, I put on my shirt that is a sleeveless, dark purple; it covers my tummy, and is a fair neck line.

I wrap bandages around my hands, like fingerless gloves, but ends at my elbows. I finish by my blue origami flower in my hair, it was the first flower I made and I kept it all this time.

I don't wear my headband, because it gives me away.

I grabbed my poach and headed out my window. I headed out of the gates and in to the deep, forest. It was full of life around this season; it showed the true beauty of plants and animals.

I jumped from tree branch to tree branch for a couple hours and took short breaks in between. Then I felt eyes on me. I slowed my pace and secretly looked around.

I was about to jump onto the tree branch then I realized the paper bomb. Seconds before it exploded I moved my foot to the trunk of the tree and used a little chakra and pushed off.

I did a flip and landed on a nearby tree. Then I saw him, it was the man who left the village long ago. He was one of my many teachers.

It was Orochimaru.

And he was looking at me like, he was the predator and I was the prey.

**Peins Pov **

Mission

Mission

Mission

That's all we ever do I know we are missing nin's, but not for much longer, but we need to have some fun. I might not be the most fun person ever but I can tell when it's just too much.

So I walked into the living room where everyone was relaxing, and cleared my throat. They all looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"Deidara, I think you were right. I think you all should go out, so go out and do something tonight. Kazuzu will pay for you" I said then the unexpected happened. I felt arms wrap around my arms and pull me close to something.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I needed some girls, its not fun just staying with guys all the time" He said still hugging me, now how do I put this, I'm not gay.

I pulled his hands off me and backed away. Then that's when it happened.

Boom.

It sounded like an explosion.

I looked at Deidara to confirm it, and he nodded. We all rushed out of the door to go investigate. We were surrounded by forest when something made our ears bleed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" a scream came from the right. I turned to them.

"Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori to go to the village, make sure it's safe" I said they nodded and headed toward the village.

Itachi, Kisame, Kazuzu and I headed toward the explosion.

When we arrived we saw him, Orochimaru; our old member. He quit a while back, due to he thought he was better and Itachi turned him down into giving up hid body. He was on top of one of the only surviving tree branches.

"Hello Pein, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just came to get an old friend of mine" he hissed out.

He looked the same as before, pail skin, long black hair and eyes like a snake. But he had girl in his arms; she was beautiful, I won't lie.

Hey, when you have been around men for a long while; you take what you can get.

But she didn't look familiar; I have never seen her in the village before.

She had blue hair, some of it was pinned up with a flower, and I assume she made it herself. She had a piercing below her lips. She was covered in blood and bruises. There was a big gash in her cheek; I guess it was from the explosion.

Then I examined him, he had a cut across his neck, and a giant gash in his abdomen, tons of cuts and blood all over him.

"Is that so, because it looked like she put up a fight to get away from you" Kisame said taking out his sword.

Itachi already had his sharingan spinning. Kazuzu put his money away, which is very hard for him believe me.

I was getting into position to fight when her eyes opened, they were caramel, and he clearly didn't see her wake up. She had the element of surprise, her fingers started to glow a dark red; she then put them to his temple.

He started to scream, not just a scared scream, but a blood curdling scream. Then his eyes widened, and he froze, he dropped her; she was heading toward the ground, I ran at lightning fast speed and caught her. Her eyes were shut again, and she looked so pail. That's when I saw it, he gave her a curse mark; like the ones I have seen him put on very strong ninja, or as he put it, people who have potential.

I then looked at Orochimaru; he was lying on the ground, shaking. I am going to kill him; he did this to this girl. He is really mental; I don't even why I even let him join. Kisame's voice broke my thoughts.

"What did she do to him?" he asked examining him.

"I have never seen her before" Kazuzu said, looking at the girl closely.

They all looked at the girl in arms; she was covered in blood and was getting whiter. I'm no medic, but I think that's a bad sign.

"We need to get her to hospital" Itachi said deactivating his eyes.

"I will go, you all take his body somewhere away from here, Itachi; get the others. If he was stationed here we can find his base." I finished, they nodded in agreement. In a couple of seconds, it was only me and her.

I did few handsigns and we were in the hospital; I walked up to the front desk and the woman looked at me then her.

She gasped. She probably thought the girl lived in the wilderness. She called over, a doctor and a few nurses.

"Hurry and follow me" The doctor said, she was tall, had long purple hair and small black eyes. She wore a long white coat, it had a pocket in the right side, it held a pen, pencil, and a bottle of something.

I followed her, she led me to a hallway with tons of doors; the doctors and nurses were walking in and out of the doors. She stopped about the end of the hallway. The sign above the door said, "Room B4."

We entered; they took her out my arms. I sat down on the chair in the corner; the room was medium size. It had a white bed against the wall she was lying in it; her blue hair stud out, a lot. Then it had a few chairs.

There were monitors around the bed; they were hocking them up to her, on her finger, in the crease of her elbow, in her nose.

The doctor walked over to me.

"She will be okay; she will most likely be out for the next day or two. But that bruise on her neck is something I have never seen before; I can't say about that. I will have nurses check on her later, tell me if something happens" she said and they left. It was just me and her.

I looked at her again; she looked so peaceful, and beautiful.

I can't wait to she her awake, I wonder where she is from?

Wait…

What am I thinking; I'm a feared leader, a God, and man of power. I can't be thinking these things… about some girl I found in the forest.

I don't even know her name.

"Konan" a voice said. I looked up at the bed; Itachi was standing there; looking at her.

"Konan is her name. I remember her from when I was at the Leaf; she was an orphan from here. Her parents kill her at the beginning of the war. Then she said she woke one day and she was alive. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya brought her to The Third. They put her through torturer that almost killed her; they were trying to get information out of her. When they found out she had none; they felt guilty and The Third adopted her. She is now know as The Angel of The Leaf." Itachi finished.

"I think that is the most you have ever said, Itachi" Kisame said, they all were here.

"I agree, did you know her?" I asked looking at him.

"I have met her once, she was meeting my father" he responded.

"What the hell are we going to do with the bitch?" Hidan asked, I swear on day I'm going to wash his mouth out with soap and then cut out his tongue.

"Hidan, don't be mean to Blue, Tobi thinks Blue is pretty" Tobi said jumping onto her bed, he landed beside her shoulder. He began to play with her hair.

"What are her specialties?" I asked, glaring at Tobi's back. I looked at Deidara and he got the message.

"Paper" he said, Deidara had already pulled Tobi off of Konan.

Konan, the name suited her.

"Paper" Hidan laughed "The bitch uses fucking paper, wow. That's just weak" he said laughing.

"Hidan, she is a retired ANBU, and is far beyond the Hokage. If she can hear you, she would have already killed you." Itachi said looking at Hidan.

"She also has inhuman strength, and great chakra control; like Tsunade and Sakura Haruno. She is a medic. Also she is the apprentice of The Third, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru." He finished.

"So that's why he was there" Kazuzu said still counting his money.

"Do you think she has anything to do with his plan to destroy The leaf?" Zetsu asked.

"Maybe, I mean did you see the guy he was beat up bad. Man I wish I was there to see her do that to him, yeah" Deidara said looking at her and smiling.

"I like her already, un" He said.

"Uh, brat, did you forget that she is a loyal ninja. She isn't a missing nin." Sasori said.

"So what do we do?" Kisame asked.

I took a few minutes to think of an answer and I got one.

"We will let her stay here for now, and then we will see. Anyway she was born here so she should know where she is." I said.

"Now you all have missions on the table I will see you in two weeks each" I said, they nodded. They disappeared.

So a leaf ninja, hun.

This will be interesting.

**Back in The Leaf**

"Where is she it's been two days, she should be here by now!" Asuma said slamming his hand on a nearby table.

"Asuma, we feel the same but it's only a day over her return time. She could just be running late, a good example of that is Kakashi" Tsunade said trying to reason with him.

"Hey, I'm not late..." Kakashi started, but Naruto, interrupted him.

"Oh, just shut up. You are and you always will be, now can we please focus here" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are one weird twelve year old" Jiraiya said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Konohamaru asked, you could tell the worry he had. He loved Konan, everyone did. She was there Angel of The Leaf.

The Hokage spoke up. "If she is not back by tomorrow night, I will send a squad to The Rain, to find her"

**This is my second chapter and I hope you liked it. I will update soon. **

**Love&Emo, **

**AJ**

**Good Charlotte**

**Misery:**

**Take a look around don't you see it?  
See that you are the only real face in the room  
No one here has a clue what you're feeling  
Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive**

**Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
Theres nothing inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people**

**[Chorus:]  
Don't you know, misery was haunting me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me  
Happiness, a place you don't if you know me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me  
Woah, misery's my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me  
Looking for me**

**The hands are up  
Everybody's singing, everybody's moving  
they're putting their feelings  
They're synchronizing, and criticizing  
Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive**

**Look a all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
They're dying inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people,people**

**[Chorus::]  
Don't you know, misery was haunting me  
Yeah I heard, was looking for me  
Happiness a place you don't if you know me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me  
Woah, misery's my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me**

**Don't you know this misery loves me  
This misery loves me  
Don't you know this misery loves me  
Don't you know this misery loves me**

**So you're tired of running  
You're tired of hurting  
You're tired of living in their light  
You're tired of loosing  
You're tired of hurting  
Keep your sadness alive, alive**

**Don't know, misery with company  
Yeah I heard, was looking for me  
Happiness, a place you don't if you know me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me  
Don't you know, misery was still with me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me  
Happiness, a place you don't if you know me  
Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me**

**Woah, misery my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me**


	3. The Found Felling

Chapter 3:

** I am sorry it took so long I have so many projects due, in a little amount of time. And I just can't work when I have two write a five page report, yeah my life sucks. So I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. So**

**Enjoy….**

**Konan Pov:**

I'm so tired. I feel like I'm being crushed by rocks. And my neck is burning.

All I remember is….

Shit…

I felt something being pushed up my nose and forced into my lungs. My finger is being squished and my body, feel like chopped liver.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinding rays hit me. I blinked a couple of times to get used to the light, once I was; I felt the wires. They were connected to me; I knew I didn't want to look. I hate hospitals, we have a bad history. I reached my hand up to the wires connected to my nose; they were blowing in air for me to breath. I was a few inches when a hand grabbed mine, it was pale but warm the opposite of me.

"You need to wait till I get the doctor" a low voice said. It was dark, and I would never admit this but kinda sexy. I looked at him, his bright orange hair stood out compared to his light, pail skin tone. He had tons of piercings on his face, his eyes were purple and the odd thing was, they were ringlets; no little black dot in the middle. He looked sexy, I won't lie. His eyes were looking straight at me; they turned to the top of my bed and up the wall.

They stopped on the wall there was a small, red button. His other hand still holding mine and the other hit the button.

After he did, he slid free hand around my lower back, I was about to smack him away u the cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'm sitting you up for the doctors" he said reassuringly, he lifted me so I was sitting up against my pillow. A nurse walked in, I couldn't see her for a minute, when I could I decide I dint like her; her hair was a dark shade of red, almost burgundy, she had deep, black eyes. Probably the only I liked about her. She was as tall as the guy. She wore pink plain clothes (nurse shirt and pants); her lips were covered with too dark red lipstick. Her skin she left natural, I noticed her walking, and she walked seductively. Almost like trying to get attention.

She walked over too me and looked at the little table beside me, I looked over I hadn't even noticed it right there, she first picked up a white clipboard; she sat it in her lap and then looked at me. She reached her hand into her pocket in her shirt, and pulled something out, it was a tiny sliver, long, cylinder; I assume it is a flashlight.

She pulled my eyes open and forced them to stay; I heard a click sound, and the next thing I knew is another blinding light in my eyes.

Then she wrote on her clipboard, she put her tool away and started to talk to me.

"Open your mouth please" her clammy voice said, she sounded almost drunk. But I did as I was told, I opened the widest I could without hurting my neck.

She walked out and the man followed her, I was still sitting so could see them. They talked for a couple of minutes and she left he walked in and sat in the chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me. I don't even know him or even a simple thing like his name.

"I don't know you" I said looking at him. I then felt the need for him to hold me. He moved closer and sat side me on my bed beside me he laid back and relaxed.

"My name is Pein" he said, he slid his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him. I was lying down beside him he pulled the blanket over us and rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn't move, I have never been this close to a person before.

"Konan" I said, and relaxed a little; I felt warm and safe. Oh god, what is happening to me. I can't feel these emotions, I'm a ninja. I can't have these feeling toward someone I don't even know. I'm not allowed to have these feelings toward someone.

"Where am I?" I asked, the words shot out of my mouth. I didn't even think, and I looked at him. His eyes were closed and his breaths were steady and even. The sound greeted my ears, I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest. And there I drifted off.

**Pein Pov:**

I couldn't stop; I don't know what came over me. Then she rested her head on my chest and I about lost it. Her looks, her voice, her skin, her smell; its killing me. Not in a bad way but it's addicting; she's like my never ending drug.

I took my hand and pulled her closer; she was cold to the touch.

The doctors said she could leave today; she would have to take it easy, though. I looked at her face she had that peaceful, innocent face. I gently moved her off of me and kept my free hand around her neck. My other hand I snaked under the crock of her knees. I pulled her up against my chest; I walked over to the window and opened it gently.

I jumped out and landed in the roof of a small building. It wasn't raining today, it was just cloudy; today I didn't bother to mess with it, just let it happen naturally. After landing on a couple buildings I did a few hand signs and we ended at the base.

We were in the kitchen, it was the same thing I saw everyday. I turned to my right and I walked threw the tiny door frame, into the maze of hallways. I came to the end of the hallway, where you can go left, right, or up the stairs.

The stairs were my place, the others only went up there, for mission reports, or things like that. I walked up them and came to a mini hallway. It had three doors. I walked to the farthest one, it was my bedroom; the door was wood, I don't even know what kind it is. I opened the brass doorknob and took a few steps in.

My room was nothing special, just white walls, giant king sized bed up against the wall far away; a bathroom connected to it. I walked over and placed her in my bed, her small body didn't take up that much space on my bed so, I will sleep on it too.

I decided I needed to take a shower so I walked over to my bathroom and stripped down to nothing. I started the water, I made sure it was cold just the way I like it. After I was done I put on some black shorts and climbed into my bed with Konan.

I pulled her body closer to mine, and rested my chin on the top of her head. I move my other hand to her small waist. Her hands wrap around my neck and one of her legs wrap around my waist, she was still asleep so I'm guessing she was doing it instinctively.

After a few minutes I fell asleep.

**Konan Pov:**

I woke up form my dream with weight on me. I know I eat but I don't think I weigh this much. I open my eyes to be looking at skin?

I blinked a couple of times and realized I wasn't in the hospital anymore (I swear I didn't get that from the Wizard of Oz) I then looked up. And I saw his face, the guy. His name was Pein, yeah that sounds right, he was holding me the way a lover should. He was still asleep so I don't know if knew he was doing this to me.

I had my leg wrapped around his waist and my hands around his neck. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was strong, and I had no chakra left. So I tried wiggling, I know it's stupid and childish, but I had to try.

I kept wiggling and eventually I got free. Hehe, in your face!

I walked over to the open door and went in, it was his bathroom, I turned the cold water handle and turned it all the way. I splashed it on my face and it woke me up fast.

I when to grab a towel but I hit something sharp, I felt the warm liquid go down my hand and on to the other one. I opened my eyes and the water when straight into my eyes. They started to burn; I searched as longs as I could before I had to shut my eyes. I traced the outer part of the sink with my hand till I felt the cotton towel rub against my cut.

I took it in my wounded hand and whipped my swollen eyes. They felt soothed, but I then remembered my cut. I when to turn around but hands caught my elbow.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?" he asked moving his way up to my hand, he looked at my cut.

"It's not my fault you have sharp things in you room" I said trying to pull my hand away, but his strong grip he mentioned before is still in play.

His other hand came around my waist and he pulled me over to the door, we went down some stairs and a few hallways till we came to I assume the kitchen.

He pulled me to a table that was in the middle of the room. It was wooden and it had tons of scratches, he pulled out the closest chair and pushed me down into it. I sat down and he walked over to a shelf above the marble counter tops.

He pulled out some wrappings, a cloth, and some alcohol. Not the drinking kind, the disinfecting kind. He walked over to me and pulled a chair in front of me, he made a grab for my hand; but I pulled away to quickly.

"I'm fine" I said trying to convince him but he wouldn't listen, he pulled my hand with a little bit of force. It hurt a little, but he set my hand in his lap. He unscrewed the lid to the disinfectant, and poured some onto the rag.

"This may sting a little" he said, he looked at me for permission and I nodded; he placed it on my hand and began to wipe. I could the liquid sink into my cut, killing the germs that had gone inside for a home.

After he had wiped all the bold and germs away, he started to wrap my hand in the white bandages he had set on the table. After he was done he gathered all his things and put them back in the cabinet.

"You have been copped up in a bed for a while now, who you like to go for a walk?" he asked, I nodded my head and stood up. I took his hand he lead me to the door.

**I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry it took so long to update; I have been busy with school. I will write another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Love&Emo,**

**Aj**

**Godsmack**

**Love-Hate-Sex-Pain:**

**In this life I'm me,**  
** Just sitting here alone**  
** By the way I tried to say I'd be there**  
** For you**  
** Walk the silent emptieness**  
** That leaves me by my hands**  
** And throw away**  
** What I don't understand, as a man**

** Love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** It's complicating me sometimes**  
** This love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** Is underestimating life**

** And I wonder as I tear away my skin**  
** It's taken me so long to stitch**  
** These wounds from where I've been**  
** And mother please don't bury me**  
** I'm waiting for my life**  
** It's hard to say that I will be complete**  
** Before I die**

** Love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** It's complicating me sometimes**  
** This love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** Is underestimating life**

** Don't you worry please**  
** Don't leave me**  
** Because I slowly slip away**  
** Though love, hate, sex, and pain**  
** I fall away into**  
** Love, hate sex, and pain**

** Love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** It's complicating me sometimes**  
** This love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** Is underestimating life**

** Love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** It's complicating me sometimes**  
** This love-Hate-Sex-Pain**  
** Is underestimating life **


	4. Walk

**Konan's POV:**

We walked out to a platform; it was huge, cover by a metal tarp to keep the rain out of it. It divided into two paths one that went into a nice covered garden, and the other in the harsh, wet open land.

He started to pull me to the nice gentle one, when I yanked him the opposite direction. I had seen so much of that nice girly shit I was sick. I started into the direction of the wet land when he let go of my hand. I turned to a rapid stop and turned to face him. His face looked disbelieving.

"I'm not letting you go down that path." he said.

"Why?" I asked, "Are you scared?" I asked almost sarcastically.

"Its okay, I will protect you." I finished with a smirk on my face.

"NO!" he defended, "Your sick and I don't want a dead girl on my hands because I didn't take good care of her." he finished.

"I will be fine" I said and continued walking down the path, I turned back to see if he was following me, and he just stood still.

"I'm leaving either with or without you." I said and looked back one last time, he was the same, so I started back down the path with a smirk on my face knowing I had won.

I felt a hand grab mine and I smiled. I could feel his breath on my neck as we keep going. We finally reached the part where the tarp ends; I then felt the cold wet drops hit my body. I felt refreshed and alive, I looked over at him, he was looking ahead of us.

"How long am I going to stay here?" I asked, truly I wanted to stay forever, but I still had my mission…..MY MISSION!

I completely forgot, I promised my vil…

Wait….

I was born here…..

So is it really home?

No.

My true village….

Is….here…..

After only spending a few days here, most laying in a bed, I don't think I want to leave.

But….my family….my friends…..my life….

What am I saying?

I have no family. Sure, I have my adopted family but…it's just not family…I have only a few friends and they probably won't even miss me…my life….I have no life….

It took him a while to answer.

"As long as you want." he said looking down at me, we had stopped in the middle of the path, with the rain still beating down on us.

I smiled and responded.

"Then I will be here for a while." I started laughing.

Just to let you know I'm the worst roommate ever. I hate cleaning, I can cook but I don't like to, but I'm not a total slob. I just think I should live were it isn't spotless everyday; I want to show I actually live a little.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, he looked kinda worried.

"I'm just think of how you're gonna kick me out after you see how bad of a roommate I am." I said looking at him with amusement. But it was laced with sadness.

"I think I will get Deidara to blow you out." he said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Who?" I asked.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"You haven't met my group members have you?"

I shook my head no, and he started to laugh.

"What?" I asked. Now I was the confused one.

"You're in for a treat." he said, "But they won't be here for about a week and a half so you don't have to meet hell in person for a little while." he finished.

Hell in person? Was this Deidara really that bad? Oh God, what had I gotten myself into now!

"Come on," he started to walk off, "Lets get something to eat-it's getting dark and I don't think it's a good idea walking at night."

He was already a little ways ahead when I ran to catch up. I grabbed his hand and he led us toward the base again. It strangely didn't feel weird to hold hands with a man I just met.

We entered the base through the kitchen, its still dead silent, empty almost. We walked out of the little kitchen to the hallways.

How am I going to do this?

My villages isn't going to just let me leave, I would be marked as a missing-nin. What would they all think of me? I would be shamed, hated; I would have embarrassed the village, the Hokage.

I have to do everything for them, they are my priority.

But, now that I think about it, what have I ever done for myself?

An immediate stop caused my thoughts to shatter; we had arrived at his door. He opened the door and pulled me in with little force.

I looked around his room; it was basic, whit walls, large bed, a few dressers, a bathroom and closet. I looked at the bathroom door, I need a shower. As if he had read my thoughts, he guided me over to the bathroom door and led me in. He walked over to the sink, still holding my hand, and bent down to the lower compartment. He grabbed a towel and handed it to me. It was a simple black, cotton towel, he then let go of my hand and walked out. After I heard the door shut I laid it on the sink, I started to strip down to nothing. I went over to the shower and turned the blue knob.

Hot showers have never appealed to me, the warm water makes my skin crawl and itch, I just hate them. I stepped inside and tried to relax, but these thoughts kept running through my head.

What am I going to do?

**Peins POV:**

What am I going to do?

She's a Leaf ninja, she could know who I am and try to kill me. I know she's not dumb, she could easily find out who I am-I mean come on, she's the 3rd Hokage's daughter. She would have to report me to the village.

There are millions of reasons why I should kill her right now, but, I just can't.

I can't bring myself to do that, kill her, or even hurt her.

And no it's not because she's a girl, I….

I didn't get a chance to finish my thoughts because she walked out of the bathroom.

In just a towel….

That's just great…..  
Not the best sight when you're deciding if you should kill somebody, I'm not saying I didn't like it I mean shes gorgeous.

Her body was perfect, her arms were thin, nice chest (not that I was looking there), toned stomach, long, pale curvy, legs…..

She was a dream come true, and for right now I was all hers.

She had me wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it.

I'm sorry i haven't been posting, but to be honest i lost my creativity. But a recent event brought it back so i will try to post more often. Thankz for reading.

Love&Emo,

AJ

**Hollywood Undead**

**Undead:**

Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!

You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Now I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty Deep, He's Down To Brawl  
Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
And when you see us motherfuckers,  
better know who we are.

I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate,  
Motherfuckers who don't know what,  
You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It?s a little too late,  
Johny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I am good motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I am a good motherfucker and its judgment day!

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags who bad mouth this music,  
It's fuckin stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the pill, I nearly died for this music.

You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,  
I heard the reason you got to beater to believe any of this,  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.

What kind of person would diss a band who deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
That shits as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits.

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

White boys with tattoos,  
We are pointing right at you,  
We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out,  
Because its nothing in my life except my dick and what I spit,  
So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit,  
Speaking of fags, already wrap with the drag,  
We killed him and then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac.

Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down there at the west,  
A grew up by drive-by's and L.A gangsta's,

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all the boys because every song is a fucking hit.

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
And no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we are gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!)


End file.
